NOSTALGIE
by T'Pau
Summary: Un cadeau de Noël pour vous...:-


**Nostalgie**

Encore un tour expert des yeux sur les préparatifs et

- Tu crois que ça lui plaira? Demanda l'homme à son complice.

- Elle ne pourra pas résister. Assura l'autre avec un sourire agrandi d'impatience.

- Oui, maintenant ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Conclut le premier avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son garçon.

Puis tous deux s'installèrent devant la télé, fourbue mais heureux pour regarder la seconde mi temps du match.

Stoppée au feu rouge, une jeune femme laissait errer son regard sur les illuminations qui avaient envahies les rues depuis presque un mois maintenant. La période des fêtes était toujours un peu douloureuse pour elle, lui rappelant inlassablement qu'une année, lointaine maintenant, avait marqué le commencement d'une longue errance solitaire. Les hauts parleurs vomissaient des torrents de chants de Noël tandis que les gens s'extasiaient encore devant les vitrines chatoyantes et habitées par le monde féérique du Père Noël. Mal installée derrière le volant, son esprit vagabondait vers ce temps qui était encore une fête pour elle.

Le sapin, au salon, un Norman, pour qu'il ne perde pas ses aiguilles trop vite, mais un vrai avec cette odeur de résineux si particulière qui emplissait l'espace. Ces décorations toutes colorées dont celles, exposées sur le devant, dont Russ et Elle étaient les créateurs, ces jolis serpentins qui accueillaient dès l'entrée du jardin les habitants des lieux. Max adorait transformer sa maison et ses espaces verts pour ce mois de festivités qui disparaissait juste après l'épiphanie. Trente jours de Nostalgie où les non croyants se ralliaient à la liesse de ces débordements religieux et commerciaux. Durant presque quinze ans elle avait refusé systématiquement de cautionner cette hypocrisie idiote en refusant de participer à ces agapes heureuses et familiales en partant s'exiler aux quatre coins du monde dans des fosses pleines d'ossements mais qui lui paraissaient plus accueillantes pour son état d'esprit maussade jusqu'au jour où...Elle avait dû passer cette soirée bloquée au labo grâce, enfin à cause de son coéquipier. Depuis, chaque année, il s'était employé à saper ses plans de fuite, de façon toujours détournée mais efficace. La culpabilisant de préférer ses voyages à sa famille même si Max et Russ étaient en prison ou qu'elle devait absolument renouer avec ses tantes et ses cousins. Bien que réticente au début, elle se conformait maintenant à la tradition avec une certaine grâce tandis que Booth devenait totalement hystérique, surtout cette année. Si elle l'avait écouté, le pied du sapin regorgerait déjà de présents tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour sa petite poupée Bones qui n'allait pas tarder à naitre. Malgré cela, un sourire indulgent naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle redémarrait, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement de son partenaire où elle vivait maintenant presque en permanence. Encore l'année dernière, elle n'aurait jamais pensé entrer dans une relation sentimentale avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Quelques mois difficiles d'ailleurs entre leurs retours et cette nuit qui avait tout changé.

Ce soir serait tellement différents de ces autres. Bien qu'encore annoncée pour dans petit mois, son bébé décida que maman avait assez cogité sur les souvenirs tristes et se manifesta violemment par des coups de pieds répétés contre sa paroi abdominale. D'un geste tendre, elle appliqua la main pour la calmer en massant doucement son ventre avant de se concentrer sur le créneau. Booth devait profiter de sa journée de congé pour aller chercher Parker et faire les magasins ensembles tandis qu'elle avait préféré rester à l'institut, leur donnant l'occasion de se retrouver un peu tous les deux. Parker avait été fou de joie qu'enfin son papa soit avec le docteur Bones et qu'en plus il ait une petite sœur. Chaque fois qu'il venait en weekend avec eux, il était aux petits soins pour elle comme son père et deux Booth ainsi lui faisaient comprendre combien ils l'aimaient. Leurs sourires, leurs petits gestes la nourrissait de cet amour qui lui avait tant manqué.

Et voilà! Comment pouvait-on passer si rapidement du rire aux larmes? Elle n'était plus un cerveau, mais un troupeau d'hormones jouant au babyfoot avec son émotivité. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Brenann s'accorda une minute ou deux pour faire disparaitre son regard brillant qui inquiéterait certainement ses deux hommes. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur puis elle sortit.

A la fenêtre du second étage brillait juste une petite lumière, l'abat jour du salon sans doute, Booth et son fils devaient regarder la télévision.

Contrairement à mes appréhensions, la vie de couple me plaisait un peu plus chaque jour. Booth était un compagnon aussi attentionné à la maison que protecteur au travail. J'apprenais avec lui, à me libérer de ma réserve, à briser ma carapace de froideur. Une caresse, un geste tendre, un baiser rapide sans excuse étaient pour moi une découverte agréable. Je le savais doux et le découvrais romantique, sensible et délicat. Quelle femme pourrait résister à ce charme? Et c'est moi qu'il avait choisi. Je soupirais d'aise en montant les escaliers et stoppais au premier palier, essoufflée. Parvenue devant la porte, la clenche de celle-ci résista, m'obligeant à avertir de ma présence.

- Une minute Bones, j'arrive. Lança mon compagnon à travers l'huis.

Et j'entendis derrière le rire en grelot de Parker avant que l'ouverture ne laisse le passage la plus invraisemblable des apparitions. Un grand gamin d'un mètre quatre vingt aux yeux noisette pétillants de malice, un sourire ravi plaqué aux lèvres et son clone au même regard espiègle, sortis tout droit du monde des lutins. Ils me capturèrent les mains pour me faire entrer dans l'appartement, lui aussi transformé aux couleurs de fêtes, illuminé de mille guirlandes dans chaque recoin. Un magnifique sapin dont la cime frôlait le plafond envahissait l'espace au salon. J'étais éblouie. Parmi tout ce scintillement, je m'approchais d'un drôle de globe qui projetait la voute céleste et ses étoiles sur tous les murs et semblaient nous enrober dans le bleu d'un ciel sombre et sans nuage. Je tournoyais sur moi-même, les paumes posées sur mon ventre, captivée, les yeux émerveillés pour reconnaitre parmi les astres, la constellation du dauphin qui donnait la direction de notre chambre. C'était sublime et personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi, l'émotion m'étreint. Les yeux envahis de larmes, j'avançais vers Lui presque intimidée par sa délicatesse. Booth ne détachait pas son regard plein de tendresse du mien et m'invitait silencieusement à combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, son regard changea pour revêtir celui de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et qu'il pouvait enfin m'avouer sans crainte. Ses mains me rapprochèrent encore et montèrent vers mon visage et ses lèvres vinrent se poser avec gourmandise sur les miennes, m'ouvrant à un paradis dont les portes s'ouvraient pour moi. Mon cœur vibrait d'émoi, bouleversé par cette intention qui avait dû leur prendre une partie de la journée. Un peu gênée par la présence du jeune garçon, je tentais de briser l'étreinte tandis que Booth comprenait ma gêne. Il sourit simplement.

- De toute façon, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai encore mille fois l'occasion de t'embrasser avant que nous n'arrivions à la cuisine mon Ange. Devant mon air ignorant, ses doigts d'effleurer mon menton pour m'inviter à lever les yeux sur les boules de gui dispersées dans toutes les directions.

D'un sourire adorable, dans ses yeux parsemés d'étoiles de bonheur, il avoua encore.

- Tu sais de combien de nuits sans sommeil, d'insomnie tu es responsable Ma Bones? Tu m'as ouvert aux enfers avec ce baiser que je n'ai jamais oublié. Je t'aime et plus encore demain je t'aimerai.

Je répondais mutine: - Tu as encore besoin d'excuse pour m'embraser?

- Non mais toi si alors maintenant, tu n'en as plus aucune. M'expliqua-t-il tendrement. Et cette fois c'est moi qui m'appliquais à le butiner presque timidement les premières secondes, emportée très vite dans le tourbillon d'un bonheur enfin conquis au prix de mille larmes.

Plus tard alors que nous avions diné, mes deux hommes me réservaient une dernière surprise

qui emporta mes derniers doutes sur cette vie heureuse qui m'était enfin offerte. Dans l'euphorie, je n'avais pas remarqué les quatre paires de chaussons tout neuf qui dormaient au pied du roi des forêts. Entourées des deux plus grandes, ceux de Parker et une toute minuscule aux couleurs de bonbons roses. Je m'agenouillais dans le silence pour recueillir le petit paquets enrubanné glissé à l'intérieur tandis que Seeley nous tendait à chacun le même présent. Les yeux interrogateurs, je le fixais, les mains tremblantes.

- Ouvre. M'invita-t-il la voix enrouée.

J'obéissais, chahutée d'une émotion intense, pour découvrir à mes yeux un pendentif d'or en forme de petit cœur , Parker avait le même un peu plus gros entre les doigts. J'ouvrais mon écrin avec le même bijou tandis que mon compagnon glissait le sien autour du mien.

Chacun des quatre s'emboitait à la perfection dans l'autre pour n'en former qu'un seul totalement plein.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui Bones, j'ai enfin tout ce que je désirais, une famille. En exhalant un soupir de bonheur, il poursuivit. - Pas n'importe quelle famille: La femme que j'aime auprès de moi et mon fils et bientôt une petit fille qui ressemblera à nous deux. Aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes alors qu'il nous enserrait dans la chaleur de sa poitrine en posant avec amour sa belle main fine sur mon ventre où se cachait encore son petit trésors à naitre.

Joyeux Noël Bones. Joyeux Noël avec Ta famille. La contempla-t-il ses yeux ancrés amoureusement dans les siens.

Fin...ou pas...

.fr/accueil


End file.
